


SUMMER NIGHT（夏夜）

by Berrytea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrytea/pseuds/Berrytea
Summary: * DV前提下的D←N，关于尼禄的暗恋故事。**他曾经以为夏天永远不会结束。





	SUMMER NIGHT（夏夜）

他们在夏日的傍晚去了剧院。  
当但丁提出这个提议的时候，尼禄惊讶的看着他。“你还对戏剧感兴趣？”他脱口而出，旋即感到后悔。该死，他懊恼的想，这听起来太像一句嘲讽，而他本意并非如此。他只是想不到传奇恶魔猎人居然还会有这样的一面。隐藏在硝烟和低俗杂志之下的文艺之心——这出人意外，但又超乎寻常的浪漫。他想象但丁坐在剧院的座椅上，他的脸隐没在黑暗里，他会为舞台上的悲欢离合而唏嘘感慨，还是会冷眼旁观，露出玩味、疏离的微笑？他想要和但丁一同去剧院，想要了解但丁的更多……而这一切却被自己莽撞的问话搞砸了。  
“啊哈——看上去你好像对我有所偏见。”但丁狡黠又敏锐的捕捉到了这一点，但他并不介意，“小时候，妈妈经常带我和维吉尔来看戏剧。”他抛了个眼神给维吉尔，意思是“给我作证，老哥”，“维吉尔喜欢这个。妈妈和我都一致觉得，长大后他会成为话剧演员。”他补充道。  
于是尼禄快速地醒悟过来，但丁想要讨好的对象显而易见，他努力掩饰住内心的小小失望。而那个被讨好的对象看向他，显然把他脸上交错的期待和失望误会成了别的什么，微微点了点头。  
“我们现在也可以去看戏剧。”维吉尔开口，他的声音像海面上的浮冰一般平静、冷淡，“今晚我们就去。”

剧目的选择耗费了他们一点时间。维吉尔否决了《麦克白》（“什么？我还以为你会对一个男人追求权力/Power的故事感兴趣？”“最后他失败了，你在嘲笑我。”），但丁声称自己对《哈姆雷特》没有兴趣（他假装漫不经心的迅速翻过了剧情介绍，尼禄只来得及看到半句“哈姆雷特王子发现他的叔叔杀死了他的父亲…”），最终他们选择了《仲夏夜之梦》，热爱恶作剧的精灵用带着魔力的花液搅乱了两对恋人的关系，经历了种种荒谬可笑的事情，爱情终于回归了应有的秩序。皆大欢喜的轻喜剧，没有人在其中受到伤害。  
尼禄坐在但丁和维吉尔后面（匆忙的决策让他们的座位分布得比较尴尬）。扮作森间精灵的演员们穿着花草点缀的服饰，念着文雅又拗口的念白穿梭在舞台上。尼禄看着舞台，他想起福图纳的祭坛，不过那上面通常充斥着福音和圣歌，枯燥而冗长。  
然后但丁从天而降，打破了这一切。

尼禄不愿意回想和但丁的初遇——他被打得很狼狈，在实力的碾压下像小狗一样被人耍来耍去，但实际上，他根本抑制不住自己去回忆这个。但丁飘扬的红色的风衣，他衬衫下隆起的肌肉，线条笔直紧绷的腿，优雅又无情的眼神。这段回忆像专属于他的甜蜜又酸涩的小秘密，一遍一遍在他心底播放。但丁是力量，是美，是燃烧的火和怒放的玫瑰，给他死气沉沉的世界带来一抹鲜艳的亮色。有时候他怀疑那声枪响是否曾经发生，还是那只是他因为一见钟情，如雷鼓动的心跳声。  
“不错的枪。”当他们互相殴打对方的时候，但丁说。  
“湛蓝玫瑰。”他骄傲的报上枪的名字。  
奇迹或者世间不可能之事，这个命名充满了只属于少年人的骄傲和胆气。但丁笑了一下，轻描淡写的阻挡了尼禄的攻势。

五年后他收到一个霓虹灯招牌。Devil May Cry几个英文字母发着幽幽的蓝光。  
“这和但丁事务所门口挂的不一样。”妮可说。“那个是红色的。”  
“那当然，这是专属于事务所二号的招牌。”他说，内心感到一阵微小的喜悦。他很高兴但丁没有拿一模一样的招牌敷衍他，但丁记得，他记得属于尼禄的那把枪，那朵玫瑰，这说明他是特别的。  
别再当我是小孩了，尼禄看着但丁战斗的背影，心想。看看我，看看我吧，湛蓝玫瑰的子弹呼啸而出，像他内心的呼喊。少年的轮廓渐渐褪去了青涩和纤细，他感到自己的骨骼咯吱作响，撑开薄薄一层的肌肉，像潮湿雨季里吸吮了充沛雨水的树木，飞速拔节、生长。他下意识地在战斗中模仿着但丁的动作，但每次妮可拿他的变化打趣时他都坚决否认。  
他不想当但丁的追随者，他想和那个男人并肩而行。

“它的汁液如果滴在睡着的人的眼皮上，无论男女，醒来一眼看见什么生物，都会发疯似的对它恋爱。去吧，帮我把‘爱懒花’采来，在鲸鱼还不曾游过三哩路之前。”舞台上的仙王高声吩咐道。于是淘气的精灵嬉笑着奉命离去。他在仙后提泰妮娅的眼皮上滴下花液，把她眼前的凡人变成了顶着驴头的怪物。整个剧院屏息凝神等待着仙后的苏醒，将恶作剧推向高潮。  
尼禄看到但丁忽然抬起手，轻轻点了点维吉尔的眼皮，凑近他兄长的耳畔，四分之一恶魔血统带来的敏锐听力帮他捕捉到了这句微不可闻的耳语——“刚刚我在你眼皮上滴上了花液，”但丁压低声音，“现在你不得不爱上第一眼看到的我了。”  
“这真糟糕，”维吉尔轻笑，“看来我爱上了一头蠢驴。”  
“别担心，我处事很公平。我的心是属于你的，你甚至不需要给我滴上花液。”  
“闭嘴，给我安静的看戏。”尼禄听到维吉尔半心半意的斥责，尾音因落在手背上的一个吻而变得温柔，他从来不知道他父亲的声音还可以这样低沉而充满爱意。

他想起那个黄昏，他打开但丁的冰箱习惯性的拿出冰啤酒——带有小麦香气的液体能驱赶战斗后的疲惫和暑气，而但丁这里总有新鲜的。  
“别喝那么多酒，kid，”但丁说，“话说你到了能喝酒的年龄了吗？”  
“我早就到合法年龄了，”他说，“来一罐？”  
他们交接的过程中，尼禄触碰到了但丁的指尖。那一小块皮肤的接触让他心跳加速。  
“如果能选择的话，我还是更喜欢草莓圣代，”但丁打开啤酒，“我简直等不及委托金到账了，街角那家甜品店的圣代很不错，你有去过吗？”  
尼禄扮了个鬼脸，“没有，我平常不怎么吃甜品——小孩子才喜欢那么甜的东西。”  
“这句话听起来真令人怀念，曾经也有人这么对我说过。”  
“谁？”  
“一位……故人。”  
尼禄没有追问下去，他们啜饮着啤酒，看着夕阳穿过窗台撒下余晖。他们坐的那么近，近到尼禄能感觉到身旁人温热的体温，微醺的晚风带来皮革、酒精、成熟男人的荷尔蒙气息，混合了奶油和廉价糖浆的甜蜜气味，这是特属于但丁的味道，在和酒精的共同作用下让尼禄感到头脑昏昏沉沉。  
在他还没有意识到之前，他的嘴唇莽撞的吻了上去。  
原来他的嘴唇尝起来是这样，尼禄想，下一秒他可能会因为窘迫和尴尬而爆炸，但这一秒，他想放纵自己沉迷于那种干燥、柔软的触感。  
他觉得自己很快会被但丁扔出去，或者打一顿，但是都没有。一只手搂住了他的后脑勺，嘴唇传来具有压迫性的触感，他整个人被温柔、强劲的包裹在怀里。  
他花了一点时间才意识到这一点：但丁在回应他。  
一股狂喜袭击了尼禄的心脏，他想要高兴的跳起来，想要大叫。他的脸颊开始发烫，热度一直蔓延到耳尖。他听到自己心脏疯狂跳动的声音，因为激动感到一阵虚弱和晕眩。接下来该怎么做？是不是该把舌头放进去？尼禄迟疑着，当他试探性的想要舔上那双线条锋利、单薄的唇瓣时，但丁推开了他。  
尼禄迷惑不解的看着对方，但丁的情绪平静得有点可怕。他的眼神有太多尼禄读不懂的东西，了然、怜悯、怅然和深切的怀念……他看着尼禄，注意力却没有落在他身上，仿佛在看向某个遥远的过往。  
他只是通过我，在看他的那朵玫瑰。很久之后，尼禄才读懂但丁那天的眼神。  
我与他找寻的玫瑰同根同源，但他花费了时间的，是另一朵玫瑰。

戏剧落幕后，他们慢慢走回事务所，闷热黏腻的夏夜让所有人起了一身薄汗，维吉尔首先获得了浴室的使用权。  
“我想你这里应该还有些啤酒，”尼禄打开冰箱，小麦色的罐装啤酒还在老地方。“哦，已经过期了……”他拿出后沉默了一会，“我忘了你已经不喝酒了。”  
他看着印在啤酒罐上的日期。世界上的一切都有终止日期，不过是一个普通的一天，一个平平无奇的日期的来临，就宣告了一种事物应当终结。尼禄心里忽然有点难过，他自身也无法言明这种汹涌的情感从何而来。  
他打开啤酒喝了一口，啤酒很好，尝起来和平常并没有什么不同，但它们过期了。属于它们的时间在寂寂无声中轰然结束。就像那个平凡普通的日子，维吉尔出现在他们面前。他转身，然后有些事情就此不同。  
他捏着啤酒罐，和但丁并排坐在沙发上。长久的沉默后，但丁开口。  
“我想我欠你一个道歉。”他轻声说。  
“为了什么？”尼禄问，他心里其实隐隐有了答案。  
“为了……把你当做疗伤的药，在我痛苦的时候。我在你身上去找另一个人的影子，但这对你不公平。”  
“我应该阻止你的，但是我……纵容了，我的软弱让你受到了更大的伤害。”但丁说。  
尼禄忽然意识到，但丁早对一切都了然于胸。他看着尼禄，就像看着当年的自己。他的生命中是否存在这样一个夏天，他是否曾经也满怀痛苦与渴求的看着某个求而不得的人，奢望着一个最终无法触碰到的吻？  
你爱过我吗？他几乎想脱口而问，但最终咬住了嘴唇。这个问题是多么滥俗啊，它听起来如此的卑微，像濒死之人无望的渴求着一粒米、一滴水，毫无用处的心理安慰。人类为什么要发明这么愚蠢而令人心碎的问题，而这个问题的答案为什么又对人类如此重要。  
“那……那个吻，代表着什么？”他假装自己毫不在意。  
但丁沉默了，“一部分因为，你让我想起他，”他轻声回答，“另一部分是因为……既然这是你的愿望。我那时想，至少得让你比我幸运……多蠢的想法。”  
尼禄感到自己的头发被轻柔的抚摸，他努力忍下落泪的冲动。  
“你值得更好的，kid。”  
但我只想要你。尼禄心里固执的想，但他知道他只能让一切结束，当他看到过但丁真正看向深爱之人的眼神。他的眼睛发着光，带着笑意，亮若星辰。  
“我知道，”他倔强的偏过头，躲过但丁抚弄他头发的手，“我会找到比你好一百倍、一千倍的人，等着瞧吧，老家伙。”  
他听到但丁的笑声，心里觉得如释重负。起码我做了正确的事情，他酸楚的想。

“是该睡觉的时间了，”但丁说，“你今晚打算回去，还是打算住下来？”  
尼禄没有回答。他抬起头，窗外浩瀚的星河在仲夏的夜空中闪耀。穿堂的晚风吹胀少年轻薄的衣衫，像一只鼓起的帆。  
他知道，属于他的夏日已经结束了。再次睡醒后，错误的恋人便会回归原位。  
他只是暂时不想闭上眼睛。

-FIN-


End file.
